Doctor Who: Asylum of the Daleks
"Asylum of the Daleks" is the title to the first episode from series seven of the 2005 relaunch of the British science fiction/adventure series Doctor Who and the eighty-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Nick Hurran with a script written by Steven Moffat. It first aired on BBC One in the United Kingdom and on BBC America in the United States on September 1st, 2012. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * Doctor Who was created by Sydney Newman. The Daleks were created by Terry Nation. * "Asylum of the Daleks" and "DW: Asylum of the Daleks" both serve as shortcuts to this page. * This episode is included on the Doctor Who: Series Seven, Part One DVD collection as well as the Doctor Who: The Complete Seventh Series Blu-ray collection. * Actress Jenna Coleman is credited as Jenna-Louise Coleman in this episode. * This is the third episode of the Doctor Who revival series directed by Nick Hurran, and his first episode from series seven. He previously directed "The God Complex". His next episode is "The Angels Take Manhattan", also from series seven. * This is the twenty-first episode of the Doctor Who revival series written by Steven Moffat. He writes four episodes from series seven in total. He previously wrote "The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe" in series six. His next episode is "The Angels Take Manhattan". * This is the first and only appearance of Oswin Oswald. Future episodes will reveal that Oswin is actually a time echo of Clara Oswald, who will become a companion to the Eleventh and Twelfth Doctors. Clara's essence will become fractured at the tomb of the Eleventh Doctor on Trenzalore as a result of interaction with the Great Intelligence. Doctor Who: The Name of the Doctor She appears next as Clara Oswald in "The Snowmen". Allusions * The scene with the Doctor carrying the unconsious Amy Pond in his arms is reproduced for the packaging graphic for the Doctor Who: Series Seven, Part One'' DVD set. * Amy Pond refers to the Doctor as "Raggedy Man" in this episode, which is her pet name for him. * The Dalek's address Amy Pond as Amelia Pond in this episode, which is her actual full name. * When Oswin Oswald tells the Doctor about the Intensive Care unit, she mentions that they are survivors of failed Dalek campaigns on the planets Spiridon, Kembel, Aridius, Vulcan, and Exxilon. This refers to events from the classic series' stories "Planet of the Daleks," "The Dalek Master Plan," "The Chase," "The Power of the Daleks," and "Death to the Daleks," respectively. * Oswin's failure to cook a soufflé becomes a returning gag on the show. As Clara Oswald, she also fails at making soufflé, but is determined to improve her technique, declaring that she will become known as "Soufflé Girl". Doctor Who: The Name of the Doctor Quotes * Darla von Karlsen: First there were the Daleks. And then there was a man who fought them. And then in time, he died. There are a few, of course, who believe this man somehow survived. And that one day, he will return. For both our sakes, dearest Hannah, we must hope these stories are true. .... * Darla von Karlsen: They say you can help. * The Doctor: Do they? I wish they'd stop. .... * Rory Williams: So how much trouble are we in? * The Doctor: How much trouble, Mr. Pond? Out of ten... eleven. .... * Amy Pond: Where are we? Spaceship, right? * The Doctor: Not just any spaceship. The Parliament of the Daleks. Be brave. * Amy Pond: What do we do? * The Doctor: Make them remember you. .... * Darla von Karlsen: The gravity beam will convey you close to the source of the transmission. You must find a way to deactivate the force field from there. * The Doctor: You're going to fire me at a planet, that's your plan? I get fired at a planet and expected to fix it. * Rory Williams: In fairness, that is slightly your MO. * The Doctor: Don't be fair to the Daleks when they're firing me at a planet! .... * Oswin Oswald: So, anyway, I'm Oswin. What do I call you? * Rory Williams: Uh, I can't remember. Uhh... Rory. * Oswin Oswald: Lovely name, Rory. A boy I fancied was called Rory. * Rory Williams: Okay. * Oswin Oswald: Actually, she was called Nina. I was going through a phase. Just flirting to keep you cheerful. .... * Oswin Oswald: Why do the Daleks call you "The Predator"? * The Doctor: I'm not a predator. Just a man with a plan. * Oswin Oswald: You've got a plan? * Rory Williams: We're all ears. * Amy Pond: There's a nose joke going there if someone wants to pick that one off. * The Doctor: In no particular order, we need to neutralize the Daleks in this asylum, rescue Oswin from the wreckage, escape from this planet, and fix Amy and Rory's marriage. * Amy Pond: Okay, I'm counting three lost causes. Anyone else? See also External Links * * * * * * References Keywords Amy Pond | Bio-conversion | Cassandra | Crash landings | Cyborgs | Daleks | Dalek Asylum | Dalek puppet | Darla von Karlsen | | Doctor | Eleventh Doctor | Force field | Harvey | Nanotechnology | Oswin Oswald | Parliament of the Daleks | Planet | Rory Williams | Skaro | Sonic screwdriver | Spacecraft | Starliner Alaska | TARDIS | Teleportation Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Episodes Category:Doctor Who (2005)/Season 7 episodes Category:2012/Episodes Category:September, 2012/Episodes